


It's a special day

by I_Am_Many



Series: A Slice of Stucky [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Irish Language, Irish Pub, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Schmoop, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get ready to go out and celebrate St Patrick's Day, with all out Irish Pride!</p><p>(Post NATWW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a special day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlregretsnothing (motabuwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangirlregretsnothing+%28motabuwa%29).
  * Inspired by [St Patrick's Day Stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188206) by Fangirlregretsnothing. 



> This is a belated birthday gift to the awesome artist that is @fangirlregretsnothing!  
> Just a little cute one-shot to tell the story behind her St Patrick's day Stucky fan art, that made me soooo happy when she published it!  
> Enjoy!  
> 

“ **Wake up sleepy head!**

**-humph… naaa, Iwannasleeeep…**

**-come on Bucky, it’s a special day!**

**-What? Is it my birthday?? goddammit, did I forget it again???** ” Bucky asks while bolting up as if electrocuted, which makes Steve fall off the bed.

“ **What? Steve, what the hell are you doing on the floor?** ” Steve bursts out laughing at the sight of his boyfriend, his eyes nearly popping out and his hair completely disheveled.

“ **Stop laughing punk!**

 **-No… but… you… you should have seen your face!! Hahahaaaaa!** ”

Bucky gets up, sulking, and goes to the bathroom. When Steve finally manages to stop his laughing fit, he can hear the shower running. He goes to the bedroom’s closet and gets a small box he’d been hiding for weeks. Inside are some of his home made hair-clips Bucky loves so much. Some more hair accessories and some festive make up. But more importantly, two bright-green T-shirts. Steve get them out of the box and, once he hears the shower being turned off, he walks to the bathroom and enters unceremoniously.

“ **Hey! Didn’t your mama teach you to knock first? I might have been..**

**-Seriously Bucky? You’re concerned I might have seen you naked coming out of the shower? After what we did last night?**

**-Oh don’t sass me Rogers! We’re in our 90’s now, I wanna keep some… mystery.**

**-Yeah right, as if that’s gonna happen!** ” Steve snickers.

“ **Anyway, what’s behind your back?**

 **-tadaaaaaa!** ”

Steve is beaming but it takes Bucky a full minute to understand what going on, until he reads the inscription on the tshirts: “ _Kiss me I’m Irish_ ” and “ _I’m getting lucky tonight_ ”

“ **Ok… How in hell did you keep that from me?? I mean, I stood in the kitchen for like, three hours, before you or Sam noticed me while you made cupcakes!**

**-Frankly, I don’t even know myself! Guess I can still be smooth**

**-You’ll never shut up about that, will you?**

**-Never.**

**-Ugh! Ok, let me dry off and then I’ll choose my shirt. By the way… It’s… it’s for St Patrick’s day right?**

**-Yes.**

**-Cause, like, we’re Irish descendants… right?**

**-Yes pal** ” Steve gives him an understanding, “I-know-you-get-confused-and-it’s-ok” smile and exits the bathroom.

He takes everything out of the box and put it on the dining table right before Bucky comes out.

“ **Oh wow, so you really went for it, didn’t you babe?**

**-Yup!**

**-Oh my goood, and you’ve made some special hair cliiiips!! God I love you so much Steve Rogers!**

**-Hahaha! Doesn’t take too much to make you happy it seems!**

**-Well, you know what else would make me really happy?**

**-Oh come on Buck, we’ll be late to meet up–**

**-No, not “that”… though now that you mention it…**

**-Bucky!**

**-Okay okay! But like, something else that would make me happy…. Can I get an irish flag manicure? Please please pleaaaaase!**

**\- Oh stop pouting at me, or we won’t get anything done. But did you really think I was gonna let you out of this apartment on Paddy’s Day without one?**

**-Yesssss!!** ” says Bucky, jumping up like the 4 years old he can be.

“ **Ok, and I’ll take the “lucky” tshirt, though I’m not sure I can get much luckier than last night…**

 **-You wanna bet?** ” replies Steve, in full force “raised eyebrow and cocky smile” mode.

They both put on their tshirt and the second Steve has passed his head through the collar, Bucky smooches him.

“ **It’s not my fault… your tshirt says so! Now I’m gonna have to kiss you all day!**

**-As if you needed a reason.**

**-Very good point!** ”

After the whole manicure business, they both go style their hair, Bucky with his adorable themed hair-clips and Steve with a bouncy shamrock headband. Then Steve puts his artist skills to practice and paints a clover on each of Bucky’s cheek, which proves more difficult than it should because James Buchanan Barnes has TICKLISH CHEEKS and keeps on laughing, which ruins the paint. But he gives a kiss to Steve for every ruined clover, so he can’t really stay mad for too long.

As for himself, Steve goes for an irish flag and a rainbow with a tiny pot of gold, of which Sam is totally jealous once they meet up at the closest irish pub.

“ **Sona Lá Fhéile Pádraig!!**

**-wait…what?**

**-Don’t worry Sam, he’s just showing off cause he remembers more gaelic than I do.**

**-uh-huh… So you’re like, Captain Gaelic today, huh Steve!**

**-You can say that yes!**

**-I won’t kiss you though. I love you bro, but there’s a limit** ”

The confused look in Steve’s eyes and Bucky’s instantly over-protective-as-shit boyfriend face make Sam burst out laughing

“ **Come on guys! Your shirt Steve, it’s what your shirt says!**

**-Oohhh… God, I had already forgotten! But… do you think anyone else will try to kiss me then?**

**-I bet you’ll get a big smooch from Tony, cause that’s what Tony does best: piss you off.**

**-Oh heeeell no! Iron face is not getting even remotely close to that perfect face! No way!**

**-Aaawww, Bucky, you know those lips are only for you!**

**-Stop it or I’ll die of sweetness overdose. You two really found each other, didn’t you? Come here, I have to take a picture of you sappy grandpas, this is too good not to be immortalized.** ”

They stood by each other, holding hands, while Bucky made that bedroom pout Steve couldn’t resist.

The second the picture was taken, he kissed him right in the middle of the pub, as if no one was around, because honestly, no one around mattered as much as Bucky.


End file.
